A Captive
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Finally, it's finished! Hope you like the ending! I'll let you decide if it's 'good' or 'bad! lol
1. It Begins!

_WARNING: I'm in a slashy mood, & have been inspired, so...SlashRape!_

_Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to, I don't own any of these characters!_

* * *

Caboose found he couldn't sleep, so he went out into the freight yard. A glance at his clock had told him it was about 3 am. He leant against the shed wall, lost in his own thoughts...

"Out so late, Caboose?" The voice was cold & sneering.

He glanced up - and his heart missed a beat when he saw that he was surrounded by diesels. Directly in front of him stood Greaseball, the reigning champion.

"H-hi GB...wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for some entertainment!"

"Dinah not doing enough for you?"

The diesel moved, smacking him hard across the face, then whirled, barking "Tie him up, and bring him! Now!"

Caboose bolted, but two of them caught him, gripping his arms and tying his hands behind his back. He cried out. Next second GB was directly in front of him. "Cry out again, and you'll stop breathing...and we'll only have a body to play with!"

Caboose fell silent and still, as the gang laughed and proceeded to drag him away from his shed.

They didn't take him, as he'd expected, to GB's shed, but to an old shed miles from any others. Once inside, he was flung roughly to his knees. He could hear the door being bolted, and the diesels moving about, but it was pitch black in the shed.

Suddenly, he was hauled to his feet and dragged through to a lighter room. He whimpered, as he was flung onto a very worn bed, against a back wall.

He was pulled about a bit so that he was soon lying on his back. His heart pounded, and he looked up pleadingly as GB stood before him.

The diesel gave a nod to two of his gang. Caboose recognised them as Tank and Gook. He looked up at them, and almost saw some hope as they began to untie him. This was quickly dashed when they then began to roughly remove every item of clothing he was wearing.

Desperately he pleaded with them, but as he did so a strip of material was shoved into his mouth, making him gag. He was so desperately concentrating on keeping it from choking him, that he was startled to realise he was suddenly lying before them, naked.

Momentarily they released him. Quick as lightning he pulled the cloth from his mouth and backed up, shaking against the wall. GB laughed and nodded again to Tank and Gook. They grabbed him, flipping him onto his front, Tank slapping his arse hard...then again.

He cried out, then shuddered as GB ran a hand over his arse, and taunted him.

"So soft, and smooth...I look forward to pressing against this!"

"NO! GB, please..." To this he received a sharp spank, making him wince in pain.

Suddenly, GB was on the bed behind him...and without warning, he shoved two fingers into Caboose!

The young truck cried in pain..."Please, GB, no! It hurts..."

The diesels laughed loudly...

GB sniggered..."Quit your whingeing, 'Boose! This is only the beginning..."

* * *

_Originally a OneShot, I've decided to make it longer now!_

_Please R&R!_


	2. Innocence Lost

_MORE WARNING: This is gonna get a lot worse before it gets better! lol :evil grin:_

_:pets Caboose:_

* * *

Caboose screamed as he clamped around GB's fingers, and the diesel thrust his fingers in and out. He sobbed loudly as he felt his own body betray him. 

GB sneered and scizzor-actioned his fingers, causing the freight truck to jolt in pain. GB shoved his fingers in as far as he could, then again; grinning when he heard him moan.

"Ooooh, sweet spot huh?" He hit that again!

Caboose tried to pull away, but to his despair Tank and Gook were holding him firmly, gripping his arms tightly, definitely leaving bruises. By now, he was rock hard and it was killing him! He bit his lip against it!

Tank bent down, and sneered at the look on his face. "Hey boss, I think he's hard!"

"Ohh, yeah? Flip him!"

They did so, and Caboose cringed in embaressment as his erection was thrust into full view.

The diesels laughed loudly, each hinting at wanting a grope! Caboose flinched, but couldn't move away. His face was tear-streaked.

"Please, GB...no..."

GB responded to this by grabbing his manhood tightly. He shrieked in pain, writhing and sobbing. GB smirked and began to rub!

"Like that _slut_?"

He turned his head from GB, going bright red as GB rubbed harder.

After a dozen or so rubs, he came, hard. He shuddered and fell still, panting. GB took this opportunity to remove his own trousers, while Tank and Gook flipped Caboose onto his front. GB then sat heavily on his legs, caressing his thighs, and pushing his legs apart.

Caboose cried harder - he glanced back. "GB, no, please...I...I-I'm st-still a virgin...don't do this to me, I beg you!"

But at his words, the shrieks of laughter doubled. GB joined in the guffawing, caressing his hips.

"Ohh, poor innocent Caboose...I'm going to enjoy this!" And with that, he shoved into him.

Caboose was on the verge of crying out when Gook yanked his head round and slammed their lips together. He bucked wildly, his cheeks stained, but his bucks only pushed GB deeper into him.

GB gripped his hips, thrusting madly, showing no mercy despite what Caboose had told him.

It was at that moment that Tank hit him, hard. Then, two other diesels came forward, joining in the beating - hitting him wherever they could reach, while GB fucked him!

Given a brief pause from Gook's mouth, he wailed in pain, fear and humiliation; _Oh, what would become of him?_


	3. Cruel Intentions

Caboose whimpered in agony, as GB slid in and out of him. He moaned loudly, wriggling, but this only served to cause the diesels to beat him harder. Gook made to kiss him again, but he pushed his face against the sheets, shaking all over. Gook just hit him instead, causing him to jolt.

After what seemed like an age, GB came hard inside him and yanked out. Caboose gasped, feeling dirty and defiled.

He felt GB get up, then once again he was moved onto his back.

He could only look up pleadingly as GB smirked down at him.

After a while, GB finally said "Ok, I think that's enough for tonight. Don't whine," he ordered as some of the gang grumbled. "You'll all get a turn at some point! It's not like anyone will miss him!"

He dismissed all but Tank, Gook and Lube, then ordered the three to molest Caboose, which they did eagerly. It lasted about five minutes, and as they finished, GB told them to bind him.

This they also did, putting a halt to any escape plans he had, with their tight, cutting bonds. Caboose whimpered quietly "G-GB...m-m-my clothes...please..."

GB just sneered. "Don't worry, they won't be going anywhere. You can stay like that for now!"

In moments he was bound. He shivered, lying still, the cold of the shed suddenly getting to him.

"GB, please...it's so cold..."

"It's called a life lesson, Caboose." He smirked, touching his thigh. "Just like the one I just taught you!"

As Caboose sobbed, one finger suddenly shot between his legs and up his arse! He howled in pain, but could do nothing except cry pathetically!

GB laughed, moving his finger about, then yanked it out with brute force, wiped it on Caboose's leg, and turned, nodding for his gang to follow.

Caboose's breath caught in his throat..."N-NO! D-d-d-don't leave m-m-m-me here...a-a-alone..."

GB backhanded him harshly. "Get used to it brakey. THIS is to be your home from now on!"

And with that, they left, leaving Caboose to sob to himself.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because his eyes suddenly shot open to the sound of a bang. His heart began thudding loudly, as he heard wheels...

Moments later, the door to the room creaked open, and GB came in, followed by Gook. Caboose shuddered, trembling in fear. GB came over, and moved him onto his front. His pushed his legs apart and examined him.

Caboose shivered, knowing GB could feel it. Seconds later, he was punished for his fear, as GB stuck two fingers into him. Still half asleep, he groaned in pain!

GB smirked, moving his fingers about, then slipped them out, and nodded to Gook. The other came forward and put his own fingers in, leaving them there firmly, as Caboose was turned onto his back.

GB grinned down for a moment, then began to untie him, but stopped briefly.

"Do NOT try to run!" It was a cold command; Caboose nodded, letting out a small whimper. GB continued to untie him, then once he was done, he bent and retrieved the truck's clothes from the floor. All the while, Caboose lay still, trying not to cry.

GB dumped his clothes on top of him. "Get dressed!"

With shaking hands, he fumbled with his gear, but could only manage his top and trousers. After watching him impatiently, GB grabbed his belt and pulled it off. "You won't be needing that anyway! Now, come with us!"

Weakly, he got up, wobbling a bit. Gook grabbed his shoulder tightly, pushing him after GB. They went out into the other room, which was lighter now, and Caboose was terrified to see that Tank, Lube and a couple of others were there.

Gook shoved him to his knees, which hurt as he had no skate gear on. The diesels laughed cruelly. GB circled round behind him, and ran a hand softly through his hair. Caboose flinched away, receiving a sharp smack. GB's hand once again ran through Caboose's hair, but this time the truck remained still, shivering miserably. GB chuckled menacingly, caressing his hair roughly, before circling in front of him again.

A loud cough made Caboose look up - and his eyes almost fell out of his head! GB had dropped his trousers a little way, more at the front, so Caboose now faced the diesel's rather large erection. He gulped, looking up pleadingly at GB, but received only one word in reply.

"Suck!"

* * *

_So much for oneshot:giggles:_

_Poor Caboose...will he? Or won't he:evilgrin:_


	4. Prisoner!

_Chapter 4 up! No reviews yet, but Hey:stays hopeful:_

* * *

He wasn't even given a chance to protest. GB grabbed his hair, yanking on it.

Caboose cried out in pain – the next second his mouth was full of GB's cock. He wriggled, receiving a sharp clout. Tank skated round behind him, kneeling down and holding him in place. He had no choice but to do as commanded.

As he moved his tongue, and partly his head, he shuddered, almost throwing up. He desperately tried to shut out the ordeal!

But when GB came hard into his mouth, he shuddered, and his stomach clenched as he was forced to swallow. GB held his head firmly in place for another moment or so, then, as Tank got up, he shoved Caboose away with such force that the truck went flying back, landing on his side.

He whimpered quietly, trembling. GB re-composed himself, did up his trousers, then went and yanked Caboose to his feet. He pulled him up against him, & ran a taunting finger down Caboose's cheek, smacking him when he flinched.

Caboose turned his head away in shame. He shuddered as GB said "Tank, bring me the collar!"

Tank skated forwards & handed GB a heavy leather collar with a padlock. Caboose struggled as he saw it, but GB just pushed him back, into the waiting arms of Gook and another. He struggled again, but GB just laughed and advanced.

He ordered Gook to expose the truck's neck. The diesel did so by yanking his head back by his hair. Ignoring Caboose's protest's, GB snapped on the collar and locked it.

"You're OURS now!"

"No...you can't treat me like this!" Caboose sobbed. GB snarled and swung a fist into his stomach, causing him to nearly black out.

The diesel smirked, and turned. "Lube, have you got his new _uniform_?"

"Right here, boss!" Lube rolled forwards, smirking.

Caboose glanced up, spotting the black material Lube was holding.

"Y-you c-can't make me wear that! Get this collar OFF me! _GB, let me GO!_"

GB sighed, turned and swung his fist into Caboose's face, hearing his nose break, and smirking as his head snapped back!

Caboose remained like that for a moment, then slowly lowered his head...he caught GB's gaze for just a second, then hung his head, crying quietly.

At a nod from GB, the two diesels released Caboose. The truck almost collapsed, but managed to force himself to stay up.

GB took the clothes from Lube. "Undress, now!" It was a command.

Caboose shuddered and shot GB a terrified, pleading glance, but quickly started pulling off his top.

GB moved slowly towards him, until he was less than a foot away. Caboose's heart was pounding, but didn't move back, or flinch as GB held out the top. He just took it, and slipped it on - _better than nothing_, he decided.

He shuddered as GB gave him a very pointed glare, and removed his trousers too.

"And the boxers!"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard. We want easy access, with minimal effort!"

He sobbed, but did as GB told him to. His hand shaking, he took the black trousers from GB, but as he made to put them on, GB's hand shot forwards, grabbing his balls!

He cried out in, pain, squirming pathetically as GB squeezed...wondering if things could possibly get worse...

* * *

_There WILL be an actual storyline to this...soon...ish..._


	5. Electrics

_One review, Whoo! lol Here y'are, Chapter 5!_

* * *

Caboose sobbed loudly, almost collapsing, as GB brutally squeezed!

After a moment or so, GB relented, and released him. Unable to stand it any more, Caboose sank to the ground, sobbing and clutching himself. The diesels in the room laughed - and there was another laugh there. A sinister laugh, that made Caboose's blood run cold...

"My, my, GB, you ARE brutal!"

"But of course! What did you expect?"

"No more...no less," Electra smirked, gliding forwards. "Are we taking him privately now?"

GB nodded, making for Caboose, but Electra said "Why not let Wrench get him?" He gestured back as his repair truck rolled forwards, smirking.

Caboose felt his heart miss a beat, as the cruelty of it all struck him senseless!

"Sure," GB shrugged, and headed through to the other room, calling to dismiss all the gang save Tank. Grumbling slightly, they left.

As Electra went in after GB, Wrench moved towards Caboose. He glanced up, flinching violently away from her, but she caught him in her current, holding him still. She grabbed hold of his arm in a vice-like grip and hauled him up, shoving him after the other two.

Tank followed them into the room, shutting the door. Wrench shoved Caboose forwards, and he cringed as he realised he was still clutching the trousers GB'd given him. In one move, Wrench pulled them from him. "You won't be needing those for a while."

"W-Wrench...p-p-please..."

Electra moved swiftly, pulling him close by his top and kissing him roughly. Caboose whimpered, struggling. In response, a sharp, strong bolt of current shot down his spine, causing him momentary paralysis. He almost fainted with fear!

Electra broke the kiss, whirling and flinging Caboose onto the bed - his aim was VERY accurate!

Caboose clamped his legs shut, pulling himself backwards and cowering against the wall. GB was the first to move. He moved to stand in front of Caboose, then beckoned him, smirking.

"Come here."

It was a simple command that sent shivers down Caboose's spine. He could feel the others watching him to see what he'd do.

Apparently he'd hesitated for too long, for GB reached forwards, grabbed his hair and dragged him forwards, causing him to cry in pain.

"Did you not hear me, Caboose?"

Caboose was in too much pain to answer. GB yanked his head up, noting the steady flow of blood that had begun to leak from his nose. Roughly, he released him and turned to Wrench.

"Would you be so kind as to give him a quick examination? I'm thinking that nose of his might just need seeing to..." he smirked.

She nodded, and rolled forwards. Caboose glanced up at her fearfully, but before he could scramble away, he felt both her current and Electra's slam into him, holding him still. Wrench gently cupped his head in her hands, and made him look at her, all the while holding her smirk.

Caboose was quivering with the fear of one beaten, petrified that at any moment she would turn on him. She didn't, just examined him. She pulled a swab from...Starlight only knows where, and cleaned the blood away, then held it to his nose, waiting for the bleeding to stop.

"Good boy," she murmured, relishing in the knowledge that he was on the verge of having a heart attack from fear!

He whimpered softly. GB smirked. He reached out and ran his fingers through Caboose's hair. With Electra and Wrench 'holding' him still, he couldn't flinch away, only close his eyes and sob quietly...


	6. Electra!

_Chappy 6 uuuup! _

* * *

Caboose whimpered softly, as Wrench pressed the swab a little harder to his nose. She held it there for another moment, then took it away, her lips curling on seeing the bleeding had stopped.

"There, that should be enough for now," she turned to GB. "There's not a lot you can do with broken noses. You'll just have to wait, let it heal of it's own accord."

Electra spoke then.

"So, GB...what are our plans for him?"

GB moved to look into Caboose's eyes. The diesel smirked on seeing said eyes widen in fear. Caboose opened his mouth to plead, but GB backhanded him smartly across the cheek. He whimpered, his cheek stinging. GB turned to Electra.

"You wanna give him a go?"

The electric appeared to give it some thought, then his face broke into a somewhat nasty grin. "Ohh...well, if I must!"

Caboose trembled and tried to move away, but Electra caught him in his current and held him still long enough to pin him down, whipping off Caboose's top, then expertly removing his own trousers.

He groped the truck's chest, then rolled him onto his front and shoved three fingers up him. Desperately, Caboose wriggled, biting back a yell, but he soon found this just caused him more pain! He lay still then, moaning softly.

Electra pushed his fingers in deep, them slowly pulled them out, and shifted. Caboose gripped the thin sheets tightly, groaning and then gasping as Electra slid into him.

He shut his eyes against the pain, feeling himself clamp around Electra, and trying to keep his arousal down. But it was no use; after a few thrusts, he felt his hardness fully. By now Electra had a reasonably fast pace going, and was panting and gripping Caboose's hips, digging in his nails.

Cabose gave a soft cry, at all the combined pain. He automatically bucked, but this only shoved Electra's cock further into him.

Slowly but surely, he felt the tears dampen his cheeks, and then there was no holding back! He let his head drop forward, clutching the covers as tight as he could against the pain. Behind him, he could hear the sniggers of the diesels and Wrench.

Electra pulled him back onto him time and again, moaning and caressing his hips. Then, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers up and down Caboose's spine, causing him to shiver and shake.

Wrench moved slowly closer, until she was near enough to reach out and touch his back. A shiver ran through him, and he found he nearly came, thanks to her. Caboose gritted his teeth, his grip on the sheets so tight his knuckles were whitening.

Without warning, Electra cried out and fired hard inside him. He jolted, once again feeling used and dirty. He sobbed quietly into the sheets, as Electra pulled himself out, and got up, running light fingers down his spine.

Wrench smirked, and also touched his back again. Then they both backed off. Wondering what was about to happen, Caboose made to sit up, when a metal-studded, leather belt came crashing down onto his back, in line with his ribs. He collapsed back onto the bed with a scream, moaning in agony - then screamed once more as GB hit him again! The lashes started coming so fast after that, that he couldn't move away even though he wanted to! He could only groan, sob and wriggle in pain, as GB made short work of his back!

Horrifying images of the bruises he'd have flashed into his mind again and again, causing him to cry harder!

Just as he thought the relentless beating would never stop, it did!

He lay there, panting heavily, his sides heaving! Something soft landed next to him, making him jump. The next second, it seemed too quiet...

Eventually, he risked painfully sitting up, to find he'd been abandoned - again.

* * *

_R&Rs welcome! xXxXx_


	7. Wrench!

_Ch7 - Wrench is EVIL too! _

* * *

Caboose buried his face in his hands, and started crying, loud and hard. A voice just off to his right suddenly startled him.

"You need to calm down, you'll just hurt yourself more!"

That voice was so recognisable, his eyes flew open and he flung himself away from Wrench, who'd stayed behind. Unfortunately his aim was rather rubbish, and he ended up landing on his ribs on the floor, yelling in pain!

In a moment Wrench was by his side, and ignoring his terrified flinch, she took a firm hold of his arms and helped him up, then sat him on the bed. She gripped his shoulders and looked firmly into his tear-filled eyes.

"Now! You listen to me, Caboose. You can stop being so scared of me. I have but one part in this 'arrangement', and that's to look after you-"

"What?"

He pulled back sharply from her, cowering, but she kept her firm grip.

"You heard me correctly, so you may as well get used to me!"

"B-b-b-b-but..."

"No buts! I am a fully qualified repair truck, and my master wants me to care for you, while you are held captive. So, can we please come to some sort of agreement?"

Caboose sniffled, and every instinct screamed no. But he knew he had no choice, so he just nodded dismally. She smiled, a reasonably normal, nice smile, then let him go.

"Right, let it begin!"

First she checked over his front: his face and neck, and chest. But as she started to go lower, he began sobbing louder. She narrowed her eyes, but nonetheless straightened up.

"Ok, I need you to lie on your front. I'm not gonna hurt you," she added impatiently at his look. "I need to see the extent of your injuries! Now, gonna co-operate?"

Silently, he nodded, moving slowly and laying on his front. She laid her hands carefully on his back.

"Hmmm, quite a few scratches...bruising coming up already...GB ain't thick, he beat you real hard on a place that - if you were ever to go out - no-one would see! Clever!"

"I hate him!"

"Excuse me?"

"I hate the fucking bastard! Why?" He turned despairing eyes to her. "Why, Wrench? Why me?"

The smirk on her face told him she knew all, but wasn't about to reveal her secrets. He dissolved into sobs again, and didn't even notice her tending to his wounds.

But he did notice as she ran his hand down his back, and finally came to his arse. He stiffened in fear. Her other hand massaged his shoulder blades, but this had little or no effect.

"I wonder if it was true, what Electra said ..." she mused, then smirked. "Only one way to find out!"

He was about to ask what she was on about, when he felt her fingers slip into him. He shuddered and flinched, but she held him still, firmly. He moaned shakily, as she thrust her fingers in and out of him, caressing his back. He suddenly realised she was holding him still with her current.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks soaked with tears, praying it would end.

Fortunately, she didn't torment him for long. After a while, she slipped her fingers out, and wiped them on the covers.

But she didn't leave; instead she picked up the black 'uniform' that lay on the bed beside him. She regarded it for a moment, then said sharply "Sit up!"

With a shudder and a wince, he did so, whimpering when he saw her holding out the clothes.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to help?"

"I don't want to wear that. I don't wanna be here. Please, Wrench, I just want to go home..."

She studied him. For the first time, he looked really young and innocent. And terrified. She felt pity for him, but she knew she couldn't say anything, so she just narrowed her eyes.

"I'd guessed that much - unfortunately, you don't have a choice. Now, are you gonna put these clothes on by yourself, or am I helping you?"

He sniffled, shivering, but knew she was right. Dejectedly, defeated, he took the clothes from her without another word...


	8. Krupp!

As soon as she had seen him dressed, and checked him over again, she bound his hands behind his back and left him, sitting there.

He hung his head, sniffling. He was frightened, lonely and in pain - and there was nothing he could do! Worn out, he flopped onto his side, soon falling into a fitful sleep...

* * *

He quickly realised that GB and Electra had no intention of letting him go. Two weeks went by, and he'd become accustomed to the routine of seeing at least one of them, and a gang member or two, every day.

He'd still tremble when they came in, but now his muscles ached from shivering. He no longer tried to plead, but once or twice he'd cried himself to sleep, while Wrench 'comforted' him.

He was SO confused by her. She could seem so kind, and caring at times; then at others she was a right bitch! Because of this, he was constantly terrified of her, but accepted the fact that if she'd been told to 'care' for him, there was no stopping her!

The only thing he considered a blessing, was that they allowed him some rest, between the repeated rapes and beatings. But it was a small blessing, compared to his pain.

Then, one night, even this was robbed of him. He'd been allowed about an hour asleep, when the front door clanged open, waking him instantly.

Seconds later, Tank and Gook strode into the room, yanked him up, re-tied his hands in front of him and hauled him outside, flinging him to his stomach and kicking him.

He cried out, wincing. When he looked up, he gasped. Standing almost right in front of him, were Purse and Krupp! His stomach instantly clamped, knotting itself.

GB and Electra were nowhere to be seen. He whimpered, his stomach hurting. Krupp sneered and moved forwards. He cowered, but Krupp didn't back off.

Instead, he crouched down, regarded Caboose for a moment, then heaved him up by his hair. Caboose screamed so loudly he did not notice Purse wince slightly.

Caboose cried out, an ear-splitting shriek that made Tank dart forwards and catch hold of him, supporting him, but pulling one shoulder back so that Caboose winced and sobbed instead.

Krupp sneered and let him go.

"So, does it undress itself, or do we have to do it?"

"Either," Tank replied. "Whichever you prefer!"

"In that case," Krupp smirked and clicked his fingers; Purse was by his side in a second. "Undress him, Purse!"

The money truck nodded and moved towards Caboose, but he did look a little unhappy about it. Caboose just hung his head, sobbing pathetically.

Tank released him practically into Purse's arms. For a split second their eyes met, then Caboose looked away. Purse let out a soft sigh, and began to undress the other.

Once his trousers were off, Purse glanced back at Krupp.

"And his top too! I wanna feel his chest, feel his heart beating. Don't worry, you can untie him, he won't be able to run anywhere!"

Purse nodded and untied the ropes, frowning a little at seeing Caboose's poor, burned wrists. Coldly pushing the image aside, he drew the truck's top over his head.

Caboose sobbed shakily, twitching a bit.

As Purse tossed aside the top, his eyes lingered on Caboose's chest. Suddenly tempted, he reached out and caressed his chest, feeling the other absolutely quake under his touch; he suddenly realised how cold his hands might be. But he could not draw his hand away, it felt too good!

Only a quick zap from Krupp made him withdraw his hand and back off, as the other truck came forwards.

Caboose closed his eyes tightly...so, his ordeal continued...


	9. GangRape

Krupp, apparently, did it differently to the diesels. Whereas they preferred to fling him down, kick him them fuck him silly, Krupp took a much slower - and more sinister - approach.

Leaving him untied, the electric first engulfed him in his current. This was both painful and humiliating. It sent shivers down his spine, and made him squirm weakly.

Krupp moved up against him, rubbing against him, pressing their bodies close together. Then, he was kissing him. Caboose was lost in a vortex of nothingness...being sucked further and further in...

Suddenly, somehow he was on the cold, hard floor and Krupp was half-naked on top of him. He moaned, as their cocks pressed together, then as Krupp drew back he realised the truck was going to screw him differently too.

The diesels always screwed him from behind, but now he was faced with Krupp's blazing eyes and it did nothing to lighten his embaressment and feeling of sickness. Then Krupp was inside him, and with a jolt that nearly made him throw up, Caboose found out that Krupp was bigger than any of the diesels, and he thrust more roughly.

He was also more of a groper, his grip on Caboose's nipples tight, his hands occasionally moving up and down his torso.

Then, Purse was kneeling over him, and before he could protest the money truck's teeth were latched on his left nipple. He cried out in pure, but unwanted, sexual ecstasy as Purse bit and sucked.

With a strangled yell, he came only moments later, clamping down on Krupp. All this achieved was that Krupp thrust even harder, and gripped his other nipple more tightly, near pinching. Once more, the tears came.

There had been a tiny moment of pleasure, but now it was back to pain as Krupp shoved himself deep into Caboose. The truck just lay there, silently screaming for it to end!

Relief washed over him as, finally, Krupp came hard inside him and yanked out. This relief was brutually dashed as the gang clamoured round him, and Tank made them line up: they were going to gang-rape him! A full-on, yet organised gang-rape!

He could hold back the screams of despair no longer, and as the first diesel descended on him he gave himself up to complete hysteria...

* * *

_Dark, yes. Brutal, yes. Purely satanic...YES! MWHAHAHAHAAAAA! Ahem...I'm sure this'll get better...at some point...poor Caboose... _


	10. Purse!

_Ch10! No more said!_

* * *

They somehow made the torture last just beyond an hour. As the very last diesel came hard inside him, Caboose had no more energy left to scream, or even struggle.

He lay there, limp and defeated, as they regrouped and, laughing and joking left the shed.

He curled up into a tight ball, rocking slightly, pushed beyond not only his physical limits but also his mental ones. Every now and then he moaned as another image flashed in front of his eyes.

Purse glanced at Krupp, and made a move towards Caboose, but Krupp caught his arm.

"Leave him be, Purse!"

"You know what Master said...I was to take over for Wrench when she's not here. I have to see if he's Ok, take him back to the bedroom...make sure he's...bound..."

Krupp sighed, but shrugged. "Fine, it's your choice. Can you cope?"

He nodded. "Yes, thanks. I can manage him."

Krupp nodded, then turned and left.

Slowly, Purse approached Caboose but the other truck showed no sign of noticing him. It was only when Purse crouched and put a gentle hand on Caboose's shoulder, that the truck reacted; he flinched away violently, crawling away from him and resuming his moaning ball.

Purse sighed, and sent out soothing vibes to him with all his might!

Finally, after a very long five minutes, Caboose's rocking stopped, and his moans faded away to nothing. Purse decided to try a verbal approach first. He edged a bit closer and said "Caboose...do you know who I am?"

Looking up, he nodded..."Purse..." His voice was hoarse, and dry.

Purse smiled, relieved. "Caboose, listen to me...I-I'm taking over from Wrench tonight. I-I know you may not believe me, but I don't want to hurt you. I thought what those diesels did today was horrible, I could barely watch it. Please...let me help you?"

He hesitated, wanting to argue, not wanting to put any trust in Purse. But eventually he succumbed; he knew he had no choice, and he sooooo wanted to believe Purse.

Purse sighed, relieved, and slowly made his way to Caboose's side. He crouched by him and reached out - wobbling, but catching himself when Caboose suddenly clung to him, whimpering.

He stroked the truck's still quite soft hair, and felt his heart stir. Swallowing, he helped him up and lead him through to the bedroom. Then, he whipped back for the black clothes. He laid them on the bed, then sat next to Caboose and opened his arms.

Caboose had a split second indecision, then he collapsed against Purse. But he didn't cry; he had no tears left! He just huddled in Purse's arms, sapping up every moment of the security, and savouring it!

Purse, meanwhile was frowning in thought: he'd never had much to do with this freight truck, yet seeing what had happened today, with his own eyes, gave him an urge to protect Caboose. Or at least take care of him!

Which he intended to do. He held onto him for five minutes more, then firmly sat up. "Caboose, I gotta see if you need healing...will you let me...examine you? I'll be really gentle, I promise..."

He couldn't argue; didn't argue, as Purse guided him to lay on his front. Purse slowly ran his hands along Caboose's sore back, until he came to his arse. There, he examined him gently, steeling himself against the frequent moans and whimpers.

Caboose gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, whimpering in pain as Purse set about healing him as best he could. He closed his eyes and shut out the pain; for even this healing caused pain!

He just wanted it to end...


	11. Hope?

_Chappy 11! And YES, I know how this will end! hehe_

* * *

After what seemed, to both of them, like a very long time, Purse drew away from Caboose. The brake truck slowly sat up, wincing on finding the pain not entirely gone.

Purse kept his eyes on him, waiting, and after a moment Caboose glanced up at him. Purse frowned in concentration. Reaching out, he touched Caboose's cheek gently. Automatically, Caboose flinched.

"Shhhhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you..." Purse held the other truck's gaze steadily, feeling his weak trembling. "How long have you been kept here?"

"Two...two weeks...I'm never gonna get out of here..."

"Don't say that...you never know..."

But Caboose just looked up at him, his eyes screaming defeat.

"I just-wish they would end it! I don't know how much more I can take..."

Purse found himself feeling guilty and helpless. Tenderly, he caressed Caboose's cheek, and felt him slowly stop shaking. His cheek warmed up a bit, and his breathing steadied.

"I...it's good to see you calm..."

"H-huh?"

"It's good to see you calm. Not...shivering, and scared." He smiled, and Caboose couldn't resist smiling back.

That made up Purse's mind. "Listen, Caboose, I have to go now...but...well, I'll talk to my boss, see if I can do anything for you..."

"Ohhh, Purse, no..."

"I _want _to!"

"But you..."

"Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about. You...you shouldn't have to suffer this."

"Purse, I..." He blushed and dropped his gaze. "Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry, I really have to go now, and, erm...I'm afraid I have to..."

"Bind me?"

He nodded shamefully, taking a length of rope left on the floor and tying Caboose's hands behind his back. He was on the verge of leaving, when he found himself leaning down and kissing Caboose's cheek.

The other truck looked as surprised as Purse felt. Blushing furiously, he muttered 'good-bye' and hurried out.


	12. Going Out

_Finally, it has let me load! So...Chapter 12!_

* * *

Caboose awoke disorientated. It took him a moment or two to realise rough hands were running all over him, and someone was sniggering in the background.

Then with a jolt, he felt the cock in his hole, and finally his eyes flickered fully open. He heard GB grunt, then saw him smirk as he realised Caboose was awake - and felt him thrust it fully in.

He cried out in pain, but GB pressed their chests together and kissed him roughly. He struggled, suddenly breathless, but GB was relentless. He felt his vision go hazy, and then GB released him. Even though he got up and was off Caboose in only a few seconds, it took him a full ten seconds to realise GB had stopped screwing him.

He flopped back onto the bed properly, but GB had other plans. He grabbed Caboose around the middle and pulled him up, holding the truck up against his chest.

Caboose panted softly, not looking at GB, as the diesel ran one hand over his body.

He was surprised when GB let him go and spoke.

"Right, you, get dressed. We're going out!"

Caboose looked up, the shock written all over his face. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"B-b-b-but..."

"Yes?" GB's voice was cold and quiet; deadly. Caboose shivered, looking round for his clothes, but he knew he would have to question GB about this.

He found the black uniform and slipped the trousers on, then turned to GB.

"GB...why are we going outside?"

The diesel glanced back (eyebrows raised!) to his three 'handymen', Tank, Gook and Lube. But he turned to Caboose with a smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough. Don't worry, no-one will know you...I'm gonna make sure of that!"

Caboose whimpered, but at GB's look quickly pulled the top on. GB approached him and took his hand before he could back away. Holding his hand tightly, he dragged him through into the main room, then through a door he'd noticed once before.

It turned out to be a rather derelict bathroom. GB shut the door, then dragged Caboose over to the sink, smirking and reaching for a comb and a tub of hair gel...


	13. The Race

_Ok, here is the (hopefully long-awaited) chapter 13! Sorry it's VERY overdue! Enjoy!_

* * *

All of ten minutes later, Caboose was being taken through the yards, to Starlight only knew where. GB had slicked and combed the truck's sandy hair untill it was in a totally different style to his usual, casual mop.

As Caboose looked around warily, it suddenly hit him that they were headed for the racetracks. He wanted to protest against this, but with GB in front of him, Lube behind him and Tank and Gook on either side he dared not breathe a word.

He got another shock when he saw Electra waiting there...with _all _of his train! Feeling the blush creep up his face, he stared determindly at the ground, even when they'd stopped and GB had moved off to talk to Electra. He chanced a glance up, his eyes soon finding their target...

Purse.

Even though the money truck was avoiding his eyes, when Caboose peered closer he thought the other looked pale. And he was sure he could make out a faint blue bruise around the truck's eye; not to mention a cut or two on his cheeks...

Caboose hung his head. Purse had failed to talk his Master round, and had by the looks of things payed the price! Caboose tried to ignore the guilty ache he felt.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Lube shoving him forwards. GB was standing there, his back to Caboose. But his head was turned slightly, which, Caboose knew meant he was waiting for him.

"Couple up," came Lube's voice from behind him, and the diesel gave him one last push forwards, releasing him as he did. Caboose did as he was told, and it suddenly dawned on him - they were going to race!

Before he could even think of protesting, Volta rolled over to Electra's side. They shared a look, then she coupled up and Electra pulled her forwards.

Caboose felt himself being dragged forcefully forwards, to the edge of the track. He was glad of a chance to focus on the track that lay ahead, instead of on the other trains. He noticed Krupp skate to the edge of the track, and raise a pistol. Caboose nearly flinched, but caught himself in time.

Krupp glanced at the two engines once, then fired the pistol, loud and clear. GB and Electra shot off, GB just pulling ahead.

Caboose nearly fell over as GB launched himself forwards. His wheels scrambling, he just about kept his balance.

But soon, a small smile crept onto his lips, as he quickly settled into the rhythm of the race. As fast and sharp as GB raced on, and took the turns they came to, he kept right behind his engine, moving as GB moved; staying in sync.

He was actually beginning to enjoy the race, when GB gave a triumphant yell, and slowed to a halt. Glancing back, Caboose saw Electra roll over the line, looking somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused.

Quickly he turned back to face GB's back, the tiny feeling of triumph in his chest growing - they'd won!


	14. A 'reward'

_Chapter 14 up, finally!_

* * *

Caboose was so filled with joy, at the fact that they'd won, that he didn't hear or notice Electra dismissing Volta & coming over to them. He was vaguely aware of GB moving, so he looked up. He saw Electra, beside them, but no Volta. And then it hit him that they were heading away from the tracks...& the surrounding area suddenly seemed secluded! 

He gulped quietly, praying they weren't taking him away for reasons that he thought they had...

_Purse frowned, noticing Volta return on her own. He couldn't stop himself: "Where are the others, Volta?"_

_She just smirked & purred "You'd do well not to be so curious, Purse. Master & GB have their reasons for not returning, & if they wished to disclose them with you, they would!"_

_"Yes, so keep your curiosity to yourself," added Krupp coldly, giving him a glare._

_Purse hung his head, reading the undertones in Krupp's voice. For it was Krupp who'd carried out Purse's 'punishment' when, a few days earlier, Purse had pleaded on the truck's case. _

_Purse felt fear well up inside him, freezing his ability to speak. He so desperately wanted to help Caboose - to _save _him. But fear of Krupp, & his master, kept him silent, as Krupp took them home, away from the track...& further from Caboose!_

The faint prayers that Caboose had been uttering were silenced as GB slammed him against a wall, & Electra stood at his other side. His eyes widened in fear, but he couldn't find any words to plead with them...

Smirking, Electra ran a hand along his waist, then up under his shirt, coming to rest on his chest.

Caboose shivered; Electra's hands were pretty cold!

GB smirked & caressed his cheek. "You did well today, for a brake truck. You should be...rewarded."

Before Caboose could beg for them not to hurt him, GB pressed his lips to the truck's, kissing him deeply, as Electra caressed his chest. GB brought his hands up to grip & ruffle Caboose's hair, while Electra, along with caressing him held him still around the waist.

Caboose squirmed, but that was as much resistance as he put up. Over & over in his mind he thought of the idea that if he behaved, & gave them what they wanted, perhaps they wouldn't rape him...or at least, not here, outside!

GB grinned inwardly, as Caboose moaned & wriggled slightly against him. With their crotches brushing together, the truck's movement was turning him on big time...but he pulled back, telling himself he would wait. After all, Caboose _had_ performed rather well today...

Electra slid his eyes to GB as the other engine pulled away from Caboose, & at the diesel's wink, he slipped his hand into Caboose's trousers, grinning at the gradually increasing hardness there.

Caboose moaned quietly as Electra's hand connected, then gave a weird & embaressing squeak as Electra began rubbing him up. He moaned & writhed, but GB held him firmly against the wall. Electra's hand worked so skillfully, that only a few minutes later, he shuddered, his moans increasing!

GB quickly kissed him again as Caboose came, hard, to silence the inevitable scream of pleasure. Pressing close, he could feel the smaller train shaking, & he grinned openly against his mouth.

As for Caboose, he flopped against the wall, not even thinking about resisting GB's kiss. For the moment at least, he was too high on pleasure to worry about anything else...


	15. Climax!

_Whoo, finally! Yes, I KNOW it's been ages! lol But not to worry, you shall soon know the end! _

* * *

Those pleasured feelings didn't last long. They approached the shed soon after leaving the track, and naturally the memories, and thoughts flooded back to Caboose, making him shudder. Electra left them at the door, and GB dragged Caboose inside, any tenderness he'd had now gone. Gripping the truck by the arm, & desperate now for a release, GB pushed him into the bedroom, & onto the bed.

Caboose whimpered, & struggled, but to no avail, as GB thrust inside of him, hard and fast. It didn't last long, & GB soon left him, gasping and cringing on the bed. Caboose's heart leapt as GB reached the door...& left without tying him up! He heard the door being locked, but it was a joy not to be tied, to be fee to slowly pull his trousers back on, stretch & tiredly ruffle his hair. Then, he lay down & fell asleep, only vague nightmares disturbing him this time.

The next couple of weeks continued as normal, with only a slight change - he was allowed out a lot more. Never on his own, of course, but at least he could breathe the fresh air, & race again. Often, he found himself thinking about causing a wreck, but he realised that he would be caught, & punished severely, somehow. So, he just enjoyed these times while they lasted...not knowing of 'greater powers' that were at work...

_He knew it had to be soon. He also knew he would be in serious trouble if he was caught. But he had overheard conversations, & he knew he had to save the cute truck with the blonde hair & blue eyes. Tonight. It had to be, he could leave it no later._

_He knew Krupp knew, of course he knew; suspected, definitely. But maybe, just maybe, he could pull it off. He'd been practising what he would tell the Marshalls, & he also been practising playing with his currents, so hoping that his presence would go unnoticed as he slipped out of the shed in the dead of the night. The whole thing depended on that one new skill..._

Even with his 'new' lease of life, the abuse and neglect were beginning to take their toll. Caboose was weak now, much weaker than he had ever felt in his life, & soon found he was becoming too weak to go outside, even briefly; he was becoming even too weak to stand.

He began hoping that GB, or someone, would notice & do something about it. He never dreamed that they already knew, & were planning on what to do with him next.

However, it soon became clear to him. Suddenly, one night, as the diesels left him - bound & exhausted - it crossed his mind. GB had mentioned nothing of how weak he was. There had been no attempt to help him regain his strength, & lately he'd had nothing but mind games & rapes. He'd not been outside for a whole week & even the beatings seemed to have ceased - the last one he'd suffered was two days ago.

Then, it hit him. Maybe he wasn't going to beaten anymore. Maybe he would never have another 'walk'. Maybe...no! That thought was too bleak for him to consider. But, it nagged & ate away at his mind, until he almost cried with the thought of it.

And then, one night, GB came in accompanied by only Tank, Gook & Lube. Caboose was unbound, made to dress - back into his now too large red gear - then forced to stumble outside, & away from the shed, & further away from anyone that could help him...


	16. A Happy Endingor Is It?

_Yaya, we have the final chapter...in THIS part of the story at least! Mwahahaha! Hope you all enjoy the new 'layout', so to speak! -_

* * *

He was there, he had done it, gotten out safely. But now, he had the hardest task of all...& time, he knew, was running out - he could feel it...

Caboose stumbled along, scared, tired & confused. He felt a prod in the back to speed him up, but he dared not go too fast...he was still praying someone would come & save him...

_There was no-one there...where were they? They should've been there!_

Once, he slipped & was dragged up roughly by his neckscarf. There was no lust, or thoughts of sex there now. The diesels' one intent was clear...destroy the evidence!

_They wouldn't believe him He knew it sounded fishy, but they must believe him, they just _had _to..._

Soon, GB saw the place come into view, & pushed Caboose forward, trying to make him go faster. This deed must be done quickly & efficiently. Caboose trembled & tried to stop, but his fear of his abusers & captors _made _him continue onwards...

_It must have been his desperate tone...his memory was a blur, all he knew was that they were speeding away, following his directions, to the shed where Purse was praying they'd still be..._

As they neared the shed, Caboose fell to his knees, defeated. No amount of proddings & pokes would be able to force him to his feet...

_Purse nearly panicked when they found the shed empty, for all seemed lost, & the marshalls were giving him searching, accusiing looks. Then, he spotted the off-rail diesel tracks, & cried "This way, this way!" before speeding off..._

GB snorted. "Never mind, he can stay there. Gook, fetch the gun from inside." GB smirked as a violent shiver tore through Caboose at that. "Lube, get the rope, too. And Tank...put the gloves on!"

Caboose saw Gook & Lube head inside the run-down, derelict little shed, & behind him, heard Tank pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. He broke down then! So this was to be his end? Tied up & shot, no-one to see, no-one to help, no-one to care...

He heard GB & Tank sniggering, & buried his face in his hands. What seemed like hours but was clearly not even minutes passed, & then Caboose heard wheels. But they sounded wrong somehow; he could hear Gook & Lube coming back to him, but he could also hear speeding wheels, wheels that sounded as if they were straining at their full speed, but somehow needed to go faster still...

"LUBE! DROP THAT GUN! THE REST OF YOU, STAY PERFECTLY STILL! NOBODY MOVE!"

The voice jolted through him & made him quake. And in the next instant there was commotion about him. The gun was dropped to the floor, the diesels were each scuffling with someone, & then, arms were around him, arms that were neither strong nor weak, comforting arms; and he found he was looking up into Purse's sea-green eyes, then falling against him, sobbing in relief, convinced that at any second he would wake up & have his existence wiped out in the same second...

But it was real! Purse whispered it to him again & again, even as the diesels were taken away & the area cordoned off for investigation. Even still as marshalls made their way over to the fallen captive & his rescuer! He only stopped to snap at the marshalls that Caboose would not be interrogated or any shit like that until he had first had rest, a decent meal & a little bit of TLC, before he slowly helped the truck to his feet, &, supporting him gently helped him away, back towards the yard, still whispering kind, encouraging words, all the way.

No-one noticed, neither truck nor marshall, the shadow between the trees, that could have been nothing but a shadow but wasn't. And Caboose & Purse were so happy, reunited & safe in each other's arms that they didn't notice, as they left, the pair of narrowed eyes that watched them _every step of the way..._


End file.
